Inspiraciones
by She-End
Summary: La historia sobre la madre de luffy. Sobre como esa mujer le dio impulso a toda la era que ahora le pertenece a su primogenito. Sobre como se reciono con Monkey D Dragon y como fue que el ejercito revolucionario surgio.


**Bueno, ¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este es el primer fanfic que hago, aunque ya había escrito otros con anterioridad pero aun así no soy muy buena escritora jeje. Este es el primero que publico y espero que por lo menos una persona disfrute de mi historia, así me sentiré satisfecha de que a alguien le intereso y seré inmensamente feliz :)**

 **Bueno el fanfic, trata sobre la madre de luffy, Rose, personaje de mi total invención. Espero que sea bueno ._. (*Nerviosa*)**

 **Jeje, sin nada más que decir, ¡espero que les guste! :3**

 **¡Ah!, y por cierto, los personajes de one piece no pertenecen, claro está (De ser así Ace no habría muerto :( ) Esto solo es una historia escrita por una humilde fan de luffy y todo su mundo, ¡ONE PIECE, FOREVER! Y larga vida a Oda-Sama (Y si, no queremos que algo le pase y deje a medias la gran historia de one piece, ¡Queremos ver cuando luffy se convierta en rey de los piratas! ¡Joder!).**

Hace años, hace ya varios años de que empezara la era de Mugiwara no Luffy, hubo una historia. Una historia que se guardó en secreto… y con ella, La historia de una familia, La historia de unas hermanas, la historia de una joven, la historia del deshonor de un Roronoa, La oscura historia de los 'D'. Una historia llena de Lágrimas, Dolor, Sangre y arrepentimiento, la pérdida de seres amados, familia y amigos... Sufrimiento y esclavitud. La historia de cómo una joven dio impulso a toda la siguiente era y con ello, el nacimiento de la persona que revolucionaria esa gran Era.

La historia de un Legado… Un sombrero de paja… Una promesa… y Un Nacimiento.

Sin embargo, no se quieren spoilers, así que remontaremos hasta el inicio.

Era una noche fría y oscura, no había luna y las estrellas se habían escondido tras un cielo nublado. El viento soplaba con fuerza y ondeaban los árboles bruscamente, tirando sus hojas mientras la brisa más suave se encargaba de empujar las hojas de izquierda a derecha.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo. En una de las muchas casas humildes de la ciudad.

Una joven de cabello dorado cual oro y ojos azules profundos como el mar, los cuales brillaban como dos grandes zafiros en esa oscura noche. Había pasado toda su vida en esa isla, esa hermosa chica de melena dorada, Su piel era blanca como el mármol y fina como este, sus mejillas estaban levemente salpicadas con pecas, las que compartía con ambas hermanas de sangre y fueron heredadas del buen padre, imagen de la inocencia. No podía tener más de 18.

-Rose… ¿Segura que quieres irte?- preguntaba una de las chicas que se encontraba en el arco de la puerta.

-Sí, no puedo quedarme estancada aquí.- decía la joven rubia ya fuera de la casa mientras se colocaba una mochila verde militar y una bufanda de cuadros para protegerse del frio. Su cabello era ondeado por el viento de forma encantadora.

-Primero Portgas y ahora tu- dijo una mujer ya más madura con cierta nostalgia.

-Lo siento Nona, pero aquí no tengo inspiración. Quiero encontrar mi Nusa-

-Se dice 'Musa'- dijo una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos ónice.

-No sé de quién hablas, Nix, yo solo quiero encontrar algo que me inspire- repuso la rubia.

-Rose, eres una chica muy talentosa e imaginativa. ¿Pero, tu sola?- decía la mujer casi a punto de dejar salir sus lágrimas.

-Nona- rose puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. –Ay tantos lugares donde puedo encontrar mi inspiración; Flevance, Dressrosa, Ohara, Loguetown, por mencionar algunos.-

-Ahh…- suspiro la mujer -¿A dónde iras primero?-

-No lo sé, shishishi- dijo divertida.

La mujer lo pensó un rato y dijo:

-Quiero que envíes cartas, así sabremos que estas bien.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Claro! ¡Gracias, Nona!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!- se interpuso la pelinegra al ver que la cara de la mujer pasaba de un color a otro. –Aún hay niños que cuidar-

-Gracias Nix- dijo la mujer frotando sus brazos y con una sonrisa divertida.

-Rose, Buen viaje- dijo Nix poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Rose de manera alentadora.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Ya verán! ¡Traeré un montón de canciones y poemas!- dijo yéndose con gran entusiasmo. – ¡Los echare de menos!- rose salió corriendo por la amplia calle, entusiasmada, llena de vida, llena de ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas... Dejo que la grata brisa le ondeara el cabello dorado, y en un descuido sin quererlo la cinta que lo ataba salió volando, dejando su rebelde cabello ser ondeado por el viento, como la melena de un animal salvaje que después de tanto había sido liberado.

La mujer no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Nix la abrazo. Sin embargo la pelinegra tampoco pudo contener la tristeza.

-Ella… ella estará bien Nona- dijo consolando a la triste mujer.

-Lo se Nix, Lo se…- dijo dibujando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Rose se apresuró a salir de la isla. Corrió hacia el puerto y le pago a un viejo pescadero para que la llevara a una isla cercana.

-Bien jovencita. Sin embargo, la isla más cercana está a dos días de aquí.-

-¡No hay problema!- dijo entusiasmada y estirando los brazos.

-¡Je!, eres una chiquilla entusiasta. Te diré algo, ve búscate provisiones mientras alisto el barco-

-¡SIII! ¡COMIDA!- grito dando un brinco de alegría. –Vuelvo en 5 amigo- rose salió corriendo.

Rose encontró lo que pudo, no había muchas tiendas abiertas a las 2 de la mañana. Sin embargo, traía una gran mochila llena de comida.

-Eh vuelto, señor pescadero- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, sube. Es un largo viaje-

-¡Urra!- entro de un salto al barco

El amanecer tardo un poco. Sin embargo, cuando el primer rayo de sol se asomó por el horizonte Rose se emocionó enormemente, jamás había visto un amanecer desde el mar.

-Oye jovencita, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Rose, Rose D. Lacour-

-¡Je! Qué bonito nombre. ¿De dónde es tu familia?-

-Soy huérfana, vivía en un orfanato en la isla, jamás había salido de ella… hasta hoy-

El pescadero guardo un breve silencio.

-¿Y su familia señor?-

-vivimos en el puerto, con mi esposa y tres hijos, jejeje-

El pescadero le conto toda una gran historia, sobre cómo había conocido a su esposa, cuando nació su primer hijo, incluso cuando atrapo un gran salmón e hizo de el una gran cena que toda su familia disfruto. Rose paso todo un día escuchando los cuentos del pescador, eran tan interesantes. El hombre a simple vista parecía aburrido, sin embargo, realmente tenía muchas cosas que contar. Esa noche Rose se había dormido escuchando las historias del hombre y despertó hasta la media tarde del día siguiente.

-¡Oh! Despertó joven Rose.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cuánto falta?-

-Mas o menos, media hora.

-¡Whoa!- se estiro la joven y dejo escapar un gran bostezo. –Que increíble- rose quedo mirando hacia el mar, las olas eran suaves y se podían escuchar los graznidos de las gaviotas.

Pasó un tiempo y en menos de lo que imagino ya habían encallado en el puerto de la isla.

-Bien, llegamos-

La joven se quedó inmutada un rato. –Bien tu puedes rose, es lo que siempre has deseado- pensó para sí. La chica se aferró a su mochila, apretó los labios y encarno las cejas decidida.

Rose salto del barco con decisión y cayó en la arena de forma fina y certera. Se enderezo rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para despedir al pescadero.

Cuando el hombre se alejó, la joven comenzó a caminar entre la gente del puerto. Parecía nerviosa, y era de esperarse jamás había ido más allá de la playa de su isla natal.

-Bien, estas bien Rose- se decía a sí misma. –Tienes que escuchar a tu cabeza, concentrat….- se interrumpió al ver un cangrejo ermitaño pasar por el puente de madera. Inmediatamente se agacho para verlo mejor. -¡hey! ¿Qué haces aquí pequeñito?- la joven tomo una rama cercana y comenzó a molestarlo.

Todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo, obviamente era una campesina, una niña campesina… una inmadura, extraña y sucia niña campesina.

Cuando rose se percató de que llamaba la atención, se enderezo rápidamente, izándose como el asta bandera. Se cubrió un poco la cara con la bufanda, sentía como se ponía rojita de la vergüenza. –Bien rose- se dijo a sí misma. –Sigue caminando, sin distracciones. Tratar a toda costa de no llamar la atención. Y tú…- dijo mirando hacia abajo. -¡A tu casa!- pateo al cangrejito hacia el mar, solo se escuchó el '¡Plup!' de cuando cayó al agua.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora a comer!-

Unas cuantas personas se le quedaron viendo cuando dijo ese último comentario.

-Shishishi…- rio avergonzada. Luego se incorporó a su mochila y Salió corriendo de allí.

-Bien rose- ahora en voz baja. –Nota mental: deja de hablar sola, la gente cree que estás loca, no es saludable y… y lo estás haciendo ahora. Dios mujer tenemos que conseguirte amigos…. Ahora te hablas a ti misma como si se tratase de otra persona…- rose fruncio el ceño. –Aghh- se dio una palmada en la cara. -¡Bien! Vamos a comer… si eso primero. Luego atendemos mi locura- dijo sobándose en estómago, con una gran sonrisa.

La chica estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Pero se percató de algo repentinamente…

-Espera! ¡No tengo dinero!- dijo con expresión de horror y cayendo de rodillas al piso. - ¡Nooo!- dijo comenzando a llorar a charcos.

-¡Ya! ¡ROSE, Tranquilízate!- se incorporó recuperando la cordura. –siempre lo consigues. Piensa. ¿Qué haces cuando no tienes dinero?- comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha de manera pensativa. -¡Claro!... espera… tú le robas dinero a Louis o Fanny te presta dinero…. ¡ADEMAS NONA SIEMPRE HACE LA CENA!- soltó el grito sujetándose la cabeza.

Rose se llevó la mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Una joven mujer enigmática choco contra ella y amabas cayeron.

-Maldición- dijo la mujer. Al parecer tenía una herida en su brazo.

Rose estaba confundida. Pero actuó rápido.

-¡Rápido! Al callejón- empujo a la mujer y ella se quedó parada cubriendo la entrada del callejón.

Dos hombres llegaron inmediatamente, estaban vestidos de negro y parecían peligrosos.

-Disculpe, de casualidad, ¿no ha visto a esta mujer?- pregunto uno sacando el cartel de 'se busca' de una mujer.

Rose se quedó en silencio un momento, estaba sudando, finalmente trago saliva y dijo:

-¡Ah claro! ¡Por supuesto!- dijo nerviosa tratando de sonar alegre.

Los hombres se sobre exaltaron. Mientras tanto, la mujer que estaba recostada en el callejón encarno las cejas. Suspiro y cerró los ojos resignada.

-¿Enserio, donde?- preguntaron los hombres desesperados.

-Fue al lado oeste de la isla. Está en el otroooo extremo. ¡Vallan, Rápido! ¡Se escapara!- dijo con mucha exageración.

Los hombres se apresuraron y salieron corriendo. Una vez que estaban bastante alejados, rose entro al callejón.

-¿Estas bien? Logre distraerlos, pero no por mucho. ¡Vámonos!-

La mujer solo la miro. ¿Acaba de protegerme? Pensó.

-Aghh- se quejó la otra. – ¡estas herida!, ¡Ven, te cargo!-

La mujer se quedaba atónita.

-No… espera, yo- no pudo negarse. Cuando menos se dio cuanta, ya estaba en la espalda de la rubia.

Rose la cargo sin ninguna dificultad. Estaba acostumbrada, en el orfanato abecés movía cosas pesadas. La rubia no era fuerte, pero tenía potencial y resistencia. Sería una gran guerrera si lo quisiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ve a la 62, al edificio cerca de la florería-

-Ahh… soy nueva, llegue hoy. Shishishi, no sé dónde está eso-

-Bien, ¿eres rápida?-

-Como un relámpago-

Ambas se sonrieron decididas.

-Ve por esta calle- indico la mujer.

-¡Bien!- la joven tomo impulso y salió corriendo.

Rose era rápida, efectivamente parecía un relámpago, y no solo eso, Tenía una agilidad increíble. Pese a que llevaba a la mujer sobre sí misma, podía evadir a la gente con una gran facilidad.

-Bien, aquí es.- dijo la mujer.

-Bien, te dejo aquí…*Grrr*- gruño el estómago de la joven, parecía casi el rugido de un animal salvaje. Rose enrojeció ante la vergüenza.

-Jejeje- la mujer rio entre dientes. –Vamos adentro las dos- dijo cálidamente.

-S…Si

El edificio parecía abandonado, estaba caído, desecho y descuidado. Las ventanas rotas y había musgo por todos lados. Una vez adentro, rose dejo a la mujer en un sillón viejo y roto que había allí, aseguro la puerta como se lo pidió y atravesó un mueble delante de esta.

-Ahh- suspiro finalmente. –Ya acabe…y bien, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo sentándose al lado de la joven y mirando las goteras en el techo.

-Estamos en la isla de Pista, espero a un amigo.-

-Ahh… ¿y por qué estas herida?-

-los hombres de antes me dispararon.

-¡Cierto!- recordó. -¿Por qué ellos tenían un cartel de se busca tuyo? ¿eres un criminal?-

-No, pero ellos creen que si.-

-No entiendo- dijo cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado en forma de confusión.

-jejeje, no hace falta de lo entiendas.- dijo entre risas. -Soy Olvia, Nico Olvia, por cierto. Soy historiadora de ohara.

-Soy Rose, Rose D. Lacour. Aun no trabajo, en realidad, así que no tengo un título ni nada, shishishi y soy de la isla aquí cercana.

-¿D? ¿Eres una D?- pregunto atónita.

-Ammm, pues era el apellido de mi madre. Tengo otras hermanas con la D en sus nombres, ¿sabes? Shishishi.-

-Interesante…-

-¿Es algo importante, olvia?-

-No lo sé, tengo un amigo con la D en su nombre. A él le intriga, seguro querrá conocerte.-

-¡Pues que venga!, shishishi-

-El vendrá dentro de poco, ¿Por qué no lo esperas?-

-No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, así que está bien- dijo alzando su pulgar hacia arriba.

-¿no tienes a dónde ir? ¿Y tu familia?-

-En realidad no tengo familia de sangre, yo crecí en un orfanato y escape hace dos días. Pero los chicos que están allí son como mi familia, y la mujer que nos cuida, Nona, es como mi madre…-

-¿Por qué escapaste?-

-Quiero encontrar inspiración. Mi Nusa. Para poder escribir un montón de canciones, poemas y estrofas…-

-Jejeje, creo que quieres decir 'Musa'-

-Oye, en realidad no sé por qué siempre mencionan a esa tal 'musa', no tengo idea quien es, yo solo quiero inspiración.- dijo resoplando.

-jejeje, ¿En dónde encontraras la inspiración que buscas?

-No lo sé… ahora que estoy en West Blue pensaba visitar Ohara pero no sé cómo llegar- dijo haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo iré hacia allá. Te llevare si quieres-

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Whoa! ¡Olvia eres de lo mejor! ¡Gracias!- dijo tomándola por los hombres y sacudiéndola con entusiasmo.

-jejeje, De nada- olvia no podía evitar reírse, la emoción de rose era contagiosa.

Después de eso olvia le dijo que esperarían a su compañero en ese edificio. La mujer le conto sobre ohara, sus eruditos, los paisajes y la tranquilidad. También conto una que otra cosa sobre la hija que había dejado haya, -La deje con mi hermano, seguro es feliz- comento (Pfff, si como no. La traen como cenicienta, parece Harry Potter antes de entrar a Hogwarts xD).

Al cabo de un tiempo la puerta fue golpeada. *Pum!* *Pum!* (LoL).

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio, ¿los hombres de antes?

-Olvia, ¿Estas allí?- dijo una voz grave.

-Ah, es el- dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio. -¿Puedes abrir?

-Claro- rose se levantó, movió el mueble y la tabla que aseguraba la puerta. -¿Hola?- dijo abriendo la puerta.

La chica se quedó atónita. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro, rebelde y largo, ojos ónice y con mirada profunda y amenazadora, era el que se encontraba allí. A su parecer, se asemejaba más a un criminal o un pirata. ¿Nos quiere robar?... o… ¿¡Algo Peor!? Pensó la joven de inmediato.

Rose lo miraba con horror y asombro, en cambio el hombre solo la miraba misteriosamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Dragon, por aquí!- le llamo olvia.

El hombre se asomó por el lado de la rubia.

-Con permiso- dijo entrando y dirigiéndose hasta olvia.

-Estoy herida, no puedo caminar.-

-Bien, te cargare al barco-

-Gracias. Por cierto- dijo volteando hacia rose. –Ella es rose, me salvo y vendrá con nosotros a ohara-

El hombre la miro, rose solo rio nerviosamente y saludo con la mano.

-imposible. No podemos llevar polisones-

-Ella es una D-

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-Ella nos es de ayuda, Dragon. Clover también querrá conocerle. También conoce a otros D.-

-Olvia ...-

-Dragon, no olvides que aun sigues siendo mi sobrino. Y yo la tía que manda. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste a 'ya sabes quién'?-

Dragon la miro.

-Bien- dijo de mala gana pero no lo suficiente para sonar grasero.

-¿Has descubierto cosas estando infiltrado en la marine?- dijo subiendo a la espalda del hombre.

-Sí, bastantes- tomo con firmeza a olvia y se levantó.

-¿Y…Garp sospecha?-

-Ni un poco-

-Genial- dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ehhh… ¿A dónde vamos?- pegunto nerviosa.

-Al barco- dijo el hombre pasándole por un lado.

-Ven, iremos a Ohara.-

-¡Genial!-

Dragon llevo a olvia cargando hasta el puerto, mientras ella y rose hablaron todo el camino, sobre ohara, claro está. El hombre no dijo nada, se concentró más en la rubia, ¿una D? pensaba en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Antes de llegar hasta el puerto, rose vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Aves mensajeras.

-¡Whoa!, ¡eso me serviría mucho para contactar a mi nona!- dijo pegándose a las jaulas.

\- Lacour, no tenemos tiempo, camina- le dijo dragon.

-Vamos rose.- dijo olvia.

-Mmm, que malos.- dijo haciendo un mohín. -¡Señor! ¿Cuál es el precio de las aves?- le dijo al viejo que manejaba la tienda.

-150 y 300 berries-

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo al máximo la boca. –Bien quiero una de 150- dijo resignada.

-Enseguida-

El hombre volvió con un halcón pequeño de plumas blancas

-¡Urra! ¡Te llamare Falcón, y serás mío!- dijo entusiasmada.

-Si no te apresuras, Te dejaremos- dijo Dragon ya bastante lejos.

-¡Que! ¡Espérame!- dijo echándose a correr tras de él.

Una vez que llegaron al puerto, los tres subieron a un barco mediano, lo suficientemente grande para poder moverse por él y lo suficientemente pequeño para no llamar mucho la atención. Una vez a bordo, olvia le pregunto a rose:

-¿Estas lista para ver ohara?-

-Más que nada.- dijo decidida.

Primera carta de Rose:

Querida Nona:

Hoy eh visitado Pista. No era un gran lugar, pero me divertí, shishishi.

Conocí a una gran persona llamada Nico Olvia, también a su extraño compañero, Dragon. Voy camino a ohara, deséenme suerte. Estoy muy enticiasmada.

Me eh comprado un halcón mensajero, su nombre es Falcón, por favor darle agua y comida antes de regresarlo.

Psdt: ¡Tengo mucha hambre! No eh comido, ¡extraño tus comidas Nona! Si no muero de hambre antes de llegar a Ohara, te escribiré otra carta.

Besitos. Las quiere Rose.


End file.
